Hope Logan
Hope Logan is a fictional character on The Bold and the Beautiful portrayed by Kimberly Matula since January 2010. Biography Hope Logan was born as the result of a scandalous affair between Brooke Logan and Deacon Sharpe, who at the time was married to Brooke's older daughter, Bridget Forrester. Whip Jones married Brooke to give the baby a name and hide its paternity, but Brooke was disgraced when the truth came out. Brooke hid at the Big Bear cabin, where she went into labor. Brooke's nemesis, Stephanie Forrester, had actually been trying to help Brooke turn over a new leaf and came to the rescue along with Bridget, and together, Stephanie and Bridget delivered Brooke's baby. To observe Brooke's new point of view, Bridget suggested naming the baby Hope. Deacon wanted to be a part of Hope's life, but Brooke forbade it, even after Deacon quit drinking, became respectable, and settled into a relationship with Macy Alexander. Macy encouraged Deacon to visit Hope and her older brother, Eric Sharpe, and attempt custody rights. Brooke became engaged to Nick Marone, who wanted to adopt Hope. Deacon balked, but Nick promised visitation rights if Deacon complied. Nick became a second father to Hope. At a hot tub, Nick got distracted and didn't see little Hope experimenting with holding her breath underwater. Hope's hair got caught in the drain, and she almost drowned. Hope suffered two seizures and went into a coma, but made a full recovery. Later, Hope called 9-1-1 after she and her little brother, R.J., were unintentionally left alone all night, arousing the concern of Child Protective Services. But after Hope and R.J. set the living room on fire, the children were removed from Brooke's care, sparking a custody battle with Stephanie. Hope inadvertently caused Thorne Forrester and Taylor Hayes to call off their wedding when Hope blabbed to Thorne's daughter, Alexandria, that Taylor had run down Alexandria's late mother, Darla Einstein, with her car. Hope was ultimately raised by Brooke's on-again-off-again husband, Ridge Forrester. In 2010, teen-aged Hope became an intern at Forrester Creations and found herself the flashpoint of a power struggle set off by Bill Spencer's takeover of the company. Hope's step-sister, Steffy Forrester, didn't want to share Ridge with Hope at work, too, and felt slighted when Hope's idea for a fashion line was chosen over Steffy's. Hope overheard Brooke and Ridge discussing Hope's scandalous paternity, and when Ridge referred to Hope as a "stain on the family name," Hope ran to photographer Graham Darros, unaware that years ago he had raped Agnes Jones years earlier. Graham drugged Hope's drink and tried to rape her, too, but Nick arrived and saved Hope from Graham. Hope met Agnes' brother, Oliver Jones, and began a sweet romance with him. Steffy decided she wanted Oliver for herself, and tried to use her sexuality to best Hope, who was a virgin. However, Oliver didn't take the bait. Steffy further harassed Hope by sabotaging Hope's first Hope For The Future showing, making the sign read "HO For The Future." Hope had a huge graduation party where all the guests wore masks and identical clothes. Oliver thought Hope whispered "I'm ready" as a signal she was ready for sex, and made love to her on the terrace. But Oliver was horrified to learn he had made love to Brooke, who thought Oliver was Ridge. Hope was devastated and tried to recreate the party in an attempt to understand what happened. Hope forgave Oliver, but couldn't get the image of Oliver and her mother out of her head. Hope helped newcomer Liam Cooper adjust to the fact that Bill was his long-lost father. Hope started dating Liam and forgot about Oliver, who wanted to win Hope back. Steffy made a play for Liam, too, but Liam had fallen for Hope. Bill thought Liam could do better and upset Hope by announcing to the media that Liam was "the world's most eligible bachelor". Liam got drunk at the party and was escorted home by social climber Amber Moore. Liam hit his head and woke up next to Amber, who soon insisted she was carrying Liam's baby. Liam couldn't remember what happened, and he and Hope went through a dizzying array of makeups and breakups, trying to decide between their love and what was best for the baby. All the while, Oliver was there trying to convince Hope to return to him. The night Amber's baby was born, Hope was considering Oliver's proposal at the Big Bear cabin. But when Amber's child was born African-American and revealed that the real father was Marcus Forrester, Liam raced to the cabin in time to stop Hope from accepting. Liam and Hope reunited, but Hope still wanted to remain a virgin until her wedding night, and layered that message into Hope For The Future. Frustrated Liam proposed to Hope during a fashion show. Hope accepted privately, but her family wouldn't let Hope move up the wedding because of her public stance in the media. Steffy, who had fallen in love with Liam after a disastrous tryst with Bill, declared herself sexually available. Hope caught Liam kissing Steffy in a limo and broke up with Liam in a cell phone message, leaving her engagement ring on Liam's mantel. A confused Liam immediately offered the ring to Steffy. Hope knew she could clear things up with Liam if she had a chance to talk to him. Steffy and Bill did, too, so Bill sent Steffy and Liam to Aspen. Hope followed, but Bill arranged to have Hope trapped in a gondola, where she was forced to watch Liam and Steffy exchange vows. Steffy's brother, Thomas Forrester, took a liking to Hope and swept Hope off her feet by proposing to her in Cabo San Lucas, not knowing that Steffy and Liam were at the same resort. Steffy and Thomas tried to keep Hope from seeing Liam, which resulted in an ATV chase on the beach. Liam found Hope and kissed her, while Steffy was injured falling off her ATV. Bill knew Liam wanted to return to Hope, so Bill fixed Steffy's MRI to suggest she had a life-threatening blood clot that could worsen under stress. Liam felt obligated to stay with Steffy until Katie Logan - Hope's aunt and Bill's wife - found out what Bill had done. Hope threatened to go public with Bill's crime, but ultimately didn't. Hope was livid when Steffy held out for a proper divorce and refused to sign Liam's annulment papers, aborting Hope's first attempt to marry Liam. Hope felt she could take her power back from Steffy if she simply moved in with Liam, but Hope had a deep-seated fear of becoming like her openly sexual mother, Brooke, and froze up in bed. Hope sought therapy with Dr. Stacy Barton, who prescribed a small dose of anti-anxiety pills. Rather than deal with her issues, Hope latched on to the pills so she could finally make love to Liam. Hope was labeled an adulteress when a photo of Hope and Liam leaked to the press, but Dr. Barton wouldn't renew Hope's prescription, so the frantic Hope didn't question the bottle that showed up on her desk with a note from the therapist. Amber had forged the note and unwittingly bought potentially tainted pills for Hope on-line as a bargaining tool. Hope increased her dosage as the press hounded her, becoming so disoriented that she almost drowned after falling into the Forrester pool. Hope told Liam about the pills and promised to stop taking them. Bill still wanted Hope out of Liam's life, so he arranged to have Hope besieged by reporters while she was in Aspen with Liam. A photographer snapped a panicked Hope downing another pill, though Bill never used the photo. However, Hope got so high on the slopes that she was barely aware of crashing into Steffy, who was in Aspen promoting her new ski line. Hope merrily dashed off, but Liam stayed with Steffy, who had hurt her knee. Hope apologized profusely when Liam raged about the accident, and swore off pills forever before going home to Los Angeles by herself. Hope didn't know that Liam, who felt drawn to Steffy again, kissed Steffy passionately after ripping up Steffy's signed annulment papers. When Liam returned, Hope gently moved out, saying she could only live with Liam as husband and wife. Brooke found out about the annulment papers and agreed not to tell Hope, instead planning a sumptuous wedding for Hope and Liam in Italy. Meanwhile, Hope was unaware that Liam was waffling on whether he wanted to be with Hope or Steffy. And Bill, continuing his anti-Hope campaign, found Hope's father, Deacon Sharpe, serving time in a Genoa City jail and offered to spring Deacon if he would help stop Hope's wedding. On Hope's wedding day in Puglia, Italy, Hope was stunned to find Deacon at her door. Hope was overjoyed to see her father and asked him to walk her down the aisle, which he politely refused. Hope accepted Deacon's apology for not being there for her growing up, then rushed to her wedding, working around the many obstacles Bill had put in her path. Liam had left the church by the time Hope finally got there, so Hope raced back to the hotel and explained everything to the angry Liam. Hope was thrilled to marry Liam later that day, blissfully unaware that Liam had kissed Steffy again and was ready to run off with her, which an iPad accidentally recorded. Hope and Liam married, inspiring Hope to create the Hope's Perfect Wedding fashion line. But when Hope discovered the video of Liam and Steffy kissing, Hope refused to sign the papers that would legalize the union, instead insisting on a "do-over" wedding. Liam arrived with dyed hair and a tattoo after partying at a club with Steffy the night before. Liam begged for forgiveness in his underwear, but Hope told Liam he didn't deserve her. Hope's half-brother, Rick Forrester, had a friend, Othello, who was a DJ at the club. Othello told Hope he'd seen Liam and Steffy in a passionate embrace there, but Hope didn't know Rick had gotten Othello to lie to keep Hope from reuniting with Liam. Rick pushed Hope toward Thomas in an attempt to have Thomas' girlfriend, Caroline Spencer, for himself. A conflicted Thomas kissed Hope, but Hope told Thomas they could only be friends. Hope and Liam bonded when Katie almost died in childbirth, but Hope rebuffed Liam's attempt at a reconciliation. Later, Hope was hurt when she found out Liam had gone back to Steffy and made love to her. When Caroline started dating Rick, Hope took a clandestine photo of Thomas and Caroline's embrace to show to Rick. But it wasn't long before Hope realized she wasn't over Liam, and started thinking about getting him back. Hope felt betrayed when Rick finally confessed he had gotten Othello to lie about Liam and Steffy. Later, Dayzee Leigh let it slip that Marcus had overheard a conversation in which Bill was plotting to sabotage Hope's wedding in Italy. Enraged, Hope busted into Bill's house with a golf club when he denied her entry, and confronted him. Bill neither admitted nor denied the stunt, but Hope ran straight to Liam with the information, insisting they were due a chance to be together. Liam was moved and kissed Hope, which a pregnant Steffy saw. When Steffy went out of town and gave Liam permission to work through his feelings for Hope, the formerly frigid Hope became more aggressive and turned on the charm. Hope told Liam he should ask Steffy to move out so he'd be in a better place to make a choice between them. While Liam deliberated, Hope and Steffy argued, culminating in Hope shoving Steffy into a desk when Steffy berated Brooke. Meanwhile, Brooke threw Hope and Liam a surprise wedding, complete with the priest who had officiated at their ceremony in Italy. Liam was about to put the ring on Hope's finger when Steffy rushed in, announcing she was pregnant. Initially, Hope felt that she and Liam could raise Steffy's baby themselves, but later, when Liam said his place was with the baby and its mother, Hope told Liam he should marry Steffy before the baby came. Hope floored Steffy by asking her to leave Forrester Creations, insisting that she couldn't take seeing Steffy there every day. Hope became increasingly sullen as Liam's wedding day approached, despite Oliver's attempts to cheer her up. When Hope decided to ambush the wedding, Brooke and Rick managed to talk her out of it, but it didn't stop Hope from sending Liam a congratulatory text on his wedding night. Thomas and Oliver, who had moved in together at Taylor's old beach house, invited Hope over for surfing to keep her occupied, but when Steffy came over and told Thomas how happy she and Liam were, Hope overheard and burst into tears. Steffy empathized with Hope, who broke down and said she was happy for Steffy. Moved by Hope's admission, Steffy hugged Hope, who allowed herself to be comforted by her rival. Hope tried to bury herself in her rebooted Hope for the Future line, which was now being represented by Maya Avant. But when Thomas found out that the pregnant Steffy had been in a motorcycle accident, Hope took Thomas to see her at the hospital. Hope wasn't sure she should be there, considering, but Bill uncharacteristically asked her to stay. When Steffy miscarried her baby, Hope felt bad but began to wonder if Steffy's part in the accident might prompt Liam to divorce her. Taylor told Hope to stay away from Liam, suggesting that Liam and Steffy would soon be trying for another baby. But Hope called Liam over anyway, telling Liam that he had another choice now and emphasized her position by planting a kiss on him. Meeting Wyatt When Steffy ends her marriage to Liam, telling him that he's better off being with Hope then her, and leaves for Paris to spend time with her father, Hope, with Brooke's encouragement, goes over to console him and see if they still have a chance as a couple. Liam, however, is confused and upset over Steffy's decision to leave him, which in turn upsets Hope. Brooke, however, organizes a little getaway for them to the Forrester family cabin in Big Bear. While there, Hope comes to the realization that she and Liam can't get back what they once had, and that she may always be looking over her shoulder when it comes to him. She tells Liam that it's over. He goes back to Los Angeles while she stays behind in Big Bear where she decides to go take a walk in the woods by herself. During her walk, Hope comes across a campsite where she sees a very handsome guy taking what is known as a "Solar Shower". Intrigued, she takes out her cell phone and snaps a picture of him, which causes him to notice her. Fearing his reaction, she runs off but slips and falls. The handsome guy, Wyatt Fuller, finds Hope knocked out and revives her. He later finds her cell phone and goes to the Forrester cabin where he not only gives her the phone back but also introduces himself. He also gives her a gentle kiss, which takes Hope's breath away. He even goes with Hope as her date to Rick's 4th of July party where he notices how tense things are between Hope and Liam. When Liam leaves after Hope told him to, Wyatt lets her know that he thinks Liam is an idiot for how he has treated her. After giving her a kiss, Hope is shocked to see that Wyatt is wearing a sword necklace similar to the one that both Liam and Bill wear. Category:Logan family Category:Sharpe family